Teaching a Genius
by unorthodox yo-yo
Summary: Artemis is in school. Things are normal. People are gossiping, the People are thriving, the fangirls are swarming. But one thing that catches Artemis off guard is a spirited American girl that unlike any he's ever met. AFOC *TLC spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**I've never written an Arty romance before and I just had to take a shot at it. :P it's too irresistible! FYI, I'm going to break some cannon rules. The Lost Colony happened but Minerva didn't happen and the three year time break won't be mentioned 'cause I don't want to be bothered with it. The twins will probably be in there though. **

Artemis sat in the desk in his homeroom. He knew better than to start counting down the minutes till classes were over. School hadn't even started yet. He couldn't really get it into his parent's heads that anything they taught at school, he already knew. And he didn't want to meet new people. He had friends. Or at least a friend. His parents really couldn't know about Holly.

This first day of school and the young teenage students were already gossiping like it was third quarter. Unfortunately half of the gossip was about his own person. Artemis didn't really mind but it did give him quite a head ache.

The bell rang and everybody scrambled to find a seat with their friends that was not next to the Artemis freak kid. Since Artemis was in the far corner, there was only one seat directly next to him.

Everyone found someplace to sit without taking that particular seat. Artemis preferred it that way. He had better things to do with his time besides working on algebraic equations and that wouldn't be possible if he had someone sitting right next to him trying to copy his answers.

The teacher walked in and everyone looked up. He was escorting a young girl with short blonde hair and hazel eyes with tanned skin. She was averaged height and stood up straight and looked confident about herself but nervous about the situation she was in.

"Listen here, everyone," Mr. Henley said. "This is Roselyn. Her family moved here from America this summer. Roselyn, why don't you stand up here with me while I do role-call so you can learn some names?"

The girl shrugged and looked for all the world that she didn't care one way or another. Artemis, the ever observant, noticed though that she shuffled her feet slightly and kept scanning through the desks as if looking for an escape rout from the center of attention.

As Mr. Henley read off each name, the student would raise there hand and Roselyn would look at them. Artemis could practically see her fixing the name and face into her mind. When her eyes fell on Artemis, he noticed that she made a face. Slightly curious but disproving all the same. It slightly puzzled him. What on his person could be considered disproving? Except that he had mismatched eyes.

"Now, Roselyn, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Mr. Henley said. She looked like she wanted to disappear.

"Well," she began, from the first word one could tell she was from southern America, her accent stood out like a sore thumb among their own Irish tones. "I go by Rosy. I actually don't like to be called Roselyn. It sounds like an ol' lady's name ta me," she said. "I've got two younger sibs, who are twins. Boy and girl and I…. like fantasy," she finished awkwardly.

"You like fantasy?" Mr. Henley pressed. She actually blushed.

"Yeah, kinda," Rosy said, starring down at the floor for the first time.

"Like books or movies," Mr. Henley continued to press.

"Jus' fantasy in general," Rosy said somewhat sternly. From the back row Artemis raised his eyebrows.

"Is that it? Any questions for err… Rosy?" Mr. Henley asked. Artemis raised his hand.

"How old are your siblings?" he asked casually. Rosy actually grinned at the thought of the two.

"They're three," she said smiling.

Artemis nodded but didn't say anymore. He was mostly looking for her reaction at the mention of her brothers. Most teenagers he interviewed about their siblings said that they hated them, or couldn't wait till they moved out. Artemis himself didn't dislike his newfound younger brothers, but he really didn't know what to do with them.

"Alright then, Rosy, there is a seat open next to Artemis. You can go ahead and sit now."

Rosy's face looked completely relieved as she made her way to the back of the room and slumped in her seat.

"I hate school," she muttered and she sank into her chair.

_You're not alone, there,_ Artemis thought as Mr. Henley began teaching.

**Yeah. Sort chapter to get it started. Nothing really happened yet. But I've got some things planned for this one. What do I see in the near future? Arty! Failing! A! Class! Don't worry he doesn't lose his genius. You'll just have to stay tuned to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had to update this so it'll stop starring at me… **

**I don't own Artemis Fowl or Twilight and btw this isn't a cross over, I just thought it would be something Rosy would be interested in.**

Angeline paced her bedroom floor, her Eldest son's latest report card in hand.

Artemis the first, known as Tommy to his wife and closest friends, sat on the large bed and watched his wife with concern. Since she had picked up that infernal thing she hadn't stopped pacing.

"May I please read it now, dearest?" he pleaded.

Angeline put up a finger for silence and paced a couple more rounds as she finished reading it. Finally she stopped and sighed.

"Well," her husband pressed.

"He's running a four point five GPA in every class," Angeline sighed.

"That's good isn't it?" Tommy asked

"He's not learning anything," she complained.

"Oh," Tommy said as he looked down at the teachers notes, things like "continuously embarrasses me" and "might as well teach my class" popped up often.

"All I want him to learn is that there are still things he can learn," Angeline sighed as she continued her pacing.

"What class hasn't he taken yet?" Tommy sighed dramatically.

Quite abruptly Angeline stopped pacing. She smiled slowly and diabolically so it was apparent where Artemis inherited his vampire like grin from.

"I know what class he hasn't taken yet," Angeline said slowly, pivoting to face her husband. "Home Ec."

"Why would a Fowl need to take a class like that?" Tommy asked.

"That's not the point," Angeline said. "The point is he can learn something from it. He'll have to listen to the teacher, practice and perhaps ask for help. A little humbling will do him good."

Tommy grinned. His son may be a genius but his wife was just darn clever.

"I'll be sure he is entered into that for next quarter first thing tomorrow," Tommy said as he climbed up into bed and pulled the covers up.

Artemis checked his altered schedule. What were his parents thinking, sending him to Home Ec.? Did they want him to ruin his perfect GPA?

When the dreaded third hour that contained the dreaded class came around, Artemis went instantly to the room he was supposed to be.

Already half the students for the class were already there. So far there were only girls there. A couple of the giggled at the sight of him and one girl pulled out a compact and started painting on more make up to her already fake looking face.

Artemis groaned internally when he noticed a camera in the far corner. The People were always trying to watch him and he could already imagine the look on Holly and Foaly's faces while they watched him try to survive this class.

There were several cooking stations made for groups of two. Already some girls were trying to convince their partners to go work with someone else in the hopes of Artemis sitting by them. Sure he was weird but oh was he gorgeous.

Artemis ruled out the idea of taking a station that was unoccupied by anyone at all. That would cause the females to swarm and fight for the seat next to him. No, he would have to find a girl who would leave him alone that he could sit by.

Over in the corner, the only girl who hadn't responded to Artemis's entrance was Rosy, the American girl. The reason she hadn't noticed was because she had earphones in and was listening to some music mouthing wordlessly along with the words.

Artemis quickly took the seat beside her. She already sat next to him in their home room so he figured he could survive another lesson next to her.

She continued to silently sing along to her music but she turned briefly at him and smiled before continuing to look forward mouth along to words only she could hear.

As soon as the teacher walked in, Rosy pulled her earphone out and tucked her mp3 player into her pocket. The teacher busied herself with writing a recipe on the chalk board.

"That song always makes me homesick," she murmured to nobody in particular. Then she looked up at Artemis.

"Don't you seem out of place in this class," she stated cheerfully. "That makes two of us." Artemis was slightly taken aback by this sudden friendliness. Rosy had never said anything to him before. Perhaps she had taken his seating choice as a sign of friendship.

"A Southern American girl and a rich Irish boy?" Artemis questions cautiously.

"A Southern American girl and a boy in general," Rosy said as she smiled. Artemis looked around. No other boys had joined this class. Not that he cared except that he would be the center of attention from the other girls.

Artemis couldn't realize why Rosy was talking so openly to him like they knew each other well. Usually the girl sat quite in her seat and took careful note and hardly spoke. At lunch, she ether sat by herself or disappeared. As far as he could tell she had fewer friends than he did.

"Why the sudden openness?" Artemis asked. She blinked at him.

"I'm being suddenly open?"

"Well you usually don't say much and you seem to avoid attention when you can. All of a sudden you're talking to me," Artemis pointed out.

"You never looked like you wanted to talk," Rosy replied.

"I did now?"

"Yeah," she said.

Artemis was surprised. First of all she had answered the question without hesitation and also, as soon as she said it he realized that he had been curious as to what a conversation with her would be like. How odd that she could tell this even when he couldn't, and he knew he had the ability to keep a poker face. Only two people could tell what he was felling and they were Butler and Holly.

"Odd, now that you mention it, I do believe you were right," Artemis said, trying to make it sound like it didn't matter. Rosy just smiled.

"Have you read Twilight?" she asked suddenly. The teacher was still writing out instructions on the board, how long was this blasted lesson going to be?

"I've read the first book out of curiosity. I found it interesting and very creative but not really to my tastes. Why?" Artemis asked. Rosy shrugged.

"Just wondering," she said. "The grin you get when you're doing your regular teacher stumping kinda reminds me of a vampire and you are very pale. Not to mention that Edward's eyes can change from gold to black and you have two different colored eyes."

"Except my eyes are brown and blue," Artemis said.

"Well you got half of the girl in school after you but everyone is still afraid of you, you sure your last name isn't Cullen?" Rosy was grinning now, enjoying all the similarities she could find between Artemis and Edward.

"I'm quite sure," Artemis said firmly. "And don't get any crazy ideas that I'm indestructible. Just because you like fantasy doesn't make it real."

Rosy sent Artemis a look that clearly said 'Oh, shut it,' the teacher had now turned away from the board and was about to start the class. Therefore Artemis's attention had to go completely to the task at hand. This was going to be a challenge so he would approach it as one.

**There. We got to know Rosy a little bit better. Now she's not so flat. **


	3. Chapter 3

This story is getting the most reviews out of my "In Progress" Stories so I'll work on this some more

**This story is getting the most reviews out of my "In Progress" Stories so I'll work on this some more. Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! It's good to know someone reads this stuff. **

"D'Arvit," Artemis mumbled under his breath before he could restrain himself. Quickly he glanced around to make sure no one, at least no humans, had heard him swearing in gnomish, the People probably had though. Artemis could just imagine Holly rolling on the floor the Oops booth in laughter. Not to mention that Foaly probably had it recorded and saved in five different formats by now.

Artemis sighed as he stood to make his way to the sink and started wetting some paper towels to wipe what was supposed to be dough off of his shirt. Once that was done he brought more over to his work station, ignoring the roars of laugher that was still coming from the girls around him.

"Here, let me help you," Rosy met him half way taking the paper towels from his hands. She was really the only one not laughing but she did have a suppressed smile on her face.

Artemis sighed again and went back for more paper towels. He came back and he and Rosy cleaned the work station by the time everyone had stopped laughing. The teacher was trying (and failing) to look stern and upset, but she was chuckling under her breath.

Since the teacher was too busy hiding her laughter with a cough, Rosy showed Artemis what went wrong.

"You only need to turn the mixer on to the first of second setting," Rosy said gently as she demonstrated. Artemis watched carefully when Rosy turned the mixer off he slowly eased the dial up to the first setting, trying not to flinch when it started up. The mixer hummed to life and started mixing the strange concoction in the bowl.

"Good," Rosy said smiling.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at her. Rosy giggled.

"You've got batter on your eyebrow, Cullen," she said using her nickname for him.

"Where else do I have batter?" he sighed.

Rosy looked him up and down, suppressing a smirk. Then she proceeded to scan the class room.

"Forget it," Artemis mumbled.

Three weeks into this class and he still couldn't get through one lesson without making some sort of catastrophe or mess.

"Artemis and Rosy, would you stay after class please?" The teacher said when she got a hold of herself.

"Sure," Rosy said cheerfully for the two of them. Artemis groaned inwardly and nodded.

"Did I just get us both in trouble?" Artemis whispered to her.

"Define trouble," Rosy said with a smirk. "But I don't think so. Ms. Decorah doesn't look upset."

Artemis glanced at his cooking mate. He'd never grow accustomed to the fact that Rosy seemed to read him like an open book despite him trying harder than ever to hide what he was really feeling, but he was still trying to decipher weather she could read anyone or just him. He glanced at Ms. Decorah. Rosy was right. She didn't look upset. But she did look nervous.

"I think she's nervous to tell you something to do with your grade," Rosy said answering his unvoiced question. "Your GPA is probably now down to a 4.2. The horror of it all!"

"It's just frustrating that my mother wanted me to take this class so bad when she knew I wouldn't be able to continue my usual standards in it," Artemis muttered.

"That's probably why she put you in it," Rosy said. "People need to experience failure sometimes so success is more rewarding."

"I have experienced failure before," Artemis said darkly. Visions of Holly dieing in Limbo, Butler spread out on the floor telling Artemis his name was Domovoi, and also there was that whole incident when he kidnapped Holly as well. He'd experienced failure enough for a life time.

Artemis caught Rosy eyeing him curiously. Artemis quickly brought his mind back to the task at hand. He always felt like he couldn't allow himself to think about the People while Rosy was there.

When the end of class came, Artemis and Rosy sat down and waited for everyone to file out. Mrs. Decorah cleared her throat.

"Artemis it looks as you'll fail this class if you don't bake at least one recipe correctly," she started nervously. Artemis didn't really know how to respond to that. This was a pass or fail class and he, Artemis Fowl the second, a genius, a prodigy, was failing. How could something like this happen?

"I think you could bring your grade up to a 'pass' if you really work hard. I was wondering if ether of you had a problem with Rosy tutoring you, Artemis," the teacher stated cautiously.

"Oh!" Rosy exclaimed, realizing why she was required for this meeting. "No I don't have a problem with it." She looked at Artemis waiting for his answer.

_I bet they are making this into a movie in Haven_, Artemis thought bitterly scowling at the security camera in the hallway, conveniently pointed into the classroom.

"Considering how my current grade is there really isn't much of an option for me to choose. I don't suppose I couldn't just get help from home?" Artemis inquired knowing it would be less embarrassing to have Butler show him how too keep cookies from imploding.

"No. I'm sorry Artemis, but I can't allow you to have help from outside the school for this class. You're going to have to take a tutor or try to struggle through this class on your own," Mrs. Decorah said flustered.

"Alright," Artemis said curtly.

Rosy smiled. "How about we meet at my place on Saturday."

"That would be tomorrow," Artemis said. He raised an eyebrow again.

"Really? It's Friday already?" Rosy said looking at her watch. "What do you know, it is. I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Ok?"

"I'll see you tomorrow," Artemis said grimly. He picked up his book bag and headed for the door. He'd get the details later; right now he just wanted to get home. Maybe Foaly updated the code for the LEP websites lately, Artemis though grimly. An easier challenge would be nice for a change.

I'm so excited, getting a lot of new ideas for these two.


End file.
